The objective of this proposal is to provide rapid, accurate,low-cost DNA sequence analysis to all members of the immediate research community. This objective will be accomplished through the establishment of an Institutional DNA Sequencing Facility. Using traditional methods, the technique of DNA sequencing is repetitive, tedious and labor-intensive. In addition, the technique is performed, efficiently, only by scientists, highly skilled in the technique. The facility described in this proposal will employ an automated laboratory workstation, 2 automated DNA sequencers and an automated DNA sequence film reader. The services provided by the facility will free investigators from many of the repetitive tasks involved with DNA sequencing, including execution of sequencing reactions, data acquisition and data interpretation. Automated DNA sequencing is more precise, faster and safer and the capacity for data generation is orders of magnitude higher than with traditional, radioactive methods. Furthermore, the cost of DNA sequence analysis using the automated sequencer is estimated to be one tenth the cost using radioactive methods. The DNA sequencing facility is designed to satisfy the sequencing needs of a very diverse group of research scientists. For investigators just entering the field of molecular biology, small-scale or one-time users, the establishment of DNA sequencing capabilities can be very expensive in terms of equipment, time and manpower. A DNA sequencing facility would permit the acquisition of DNA sequence information with minimal expenditures. For established sequencers, there is an increasing desire to undertake large- scale sequencing projects involving hundreds of kilobases of DNA, however, using current manual sequencing techniques, projects of this magnitude are not feasible. These types of projects would be realistic through the use of a DNA sequencing facility. The DNA sequence of a gene is one of its most fundamental characteristics. Many key questions regarding the structure, expression and function of a gene can be addressed with a knowledge of the sequence. The availability of a DNA sequencing facility may permit investigators to explore avenues of research that might otherwise be impossible due to the lack of resources.